


The Skullios Research.

by Zenchu2011



Category: Skullsward
Genre: Deities, Demons, Experimentation, Gen, Mages, Magic, Other, Research, Supernatural - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenchu2011/pseuds/Zenchu2011
Summary: This is the research journal that was written by the Mafia legendary Edward Skullios or so he says.





	The Skullios Research.

**Author's Note:**

> The Skullsward Family is a Tiktok series based around friends. If you are on Tiktok please give it a watch.

# Edward Skullios Report #1

* * *

# "I had witness my village destroyed, my family eliminated and my future......corrupted with hatred and pain...."

"My name is Edward Skullios and once I was like others who had worship the legendary beast known to the world as "The Beast of the void" or "The Void Beast" to us, back then the world was at peace, we thank the beast for protecting us, guide us and nourish us with food and water, it was paradise for our village."

"I was an only child and my mother who was kind and sweet as an angel to me raised me and guide me on earths green, she said i had a "special gift" i believe she was talking about my intelligence at that time when I studied alchemy and magic, perhaps I was destine to be a mage for the good of our people....that is until one day the sky that was once ocean blue became smothered by the darkness and ash....when were invaded by men in shiny armour who believed in some god who does not matched ours, our people ran and tried to flee the village,some beg our god to come rescue us, my mother hid me under our house to keep me safe and out of harms way but my mother....they took her away and slit her throat like an animal and torch our home...."

"The Voided beast didn't show to stop them, it didn't came to save us and when they left the village with our food and materials I was all that was left, I came out from under our home and seen the devastation of my home....my people....my mother...all piled like discarded bones...it broke my heart but it then filled my heart and soul with rage and hatred, this world isn't perfect, no matter the change the cycle with spin the same and I cursed the name of the voided beast to the ground as a coward, a traitor and I hate it to the bitter end....then discovered something, near the piles of bodies was the statue of our ancestor and the beast fought off the dark deity known as "The Dead Void" a creature who wanted to eradicate the world til nothing survives, I took a closer look at the statue and i notice that the symbol on it was push-able as I pushed it the statue moved revealing a set of stairs.

"I venture down them curiously and wondering what would be under our village until I discovered this was the catacomb of The Dead Void that was buried down there, I opened the lid to find the caucus of said creature laying there on the pillar bed it was only an empty husk yet somehow.....as if I remembered something....memories begin to appear in my head like I seen them before, as I approach the empty husk the memories grow stronger and as soon as I touched the husk like body I was shot with flooded memories countless and endlessly, down to every detailed of those battles with the voided beast over over until it stopped....I know who I was and what I am...."

My future was cleared, my village no more, I have no family to come home too and no deity to guide me, I set my village in a blaze and closed the statue until I returned, now I have left my old life behind and venture to my goal and destiny....to bring all filth and parasitic lives in this world to the void from which it began.


End file.
